The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus for assisting a user while cooking on an outdoor grill or other cooking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,559, issued to Fu, discloses a cooking dispenser comprising an assembly of one or more tubular, squeezable containers having a circular opening in a plane at an oblique angle to the axis of the container and connected rotatably to a collar having a flow passage for each container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,454, issued to Meshberg, discloses a two-compartment dispenser of fluent material which includes a primary compartment having a collapsible wall and initially holding the main body of the material, a secondary compartment, and a compartment separator that forms a barrier between the two compartments and has a passage for the fluent material to flow from the primary to the secondary compartment.
The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus for assisting a user while cooking on an outdoor grill or other cooking surface. The apparatus would be cylindrical tube that would be approximately fifteen inches in length and about four inches in diameter. The apparatus would have two separate and distinct compartments in which a user would store both a condiment and water and would have mechanism to apply the stored items from one or more both compartments onto a grill or piece of food being cooked.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a cooking apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the cooking apparatus that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the cooking apparatus in detail, it is to be understood that the cooking apparatus is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The cooking apparatus is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present cooking apparatus. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.